Changeling
by Thess
Summary: Doc becomes fascinated with his new subject of experimentation. Obsessions, however, can bring the downfall to everyone, even to mad geniuses. Integral x Doc.


Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's notes: Yet another of my alternative pairings ficlets (Alucard/Joleen and Schrodinger/Yumiko in progress). For those who don't recognize the characters, it's because they are from the manga and didn't make it into the anime. This is A/U, Integral was never captured by Millennium. I'm not particularly pleased with the result story, however, I expect negative feedback in order to improve it because it did come out quite silly. I dedicate this fic to Sad WTF who was kind enough to edit it despite how bad it is.

* * *

**Changeling**

_This is truly the end,_ Doc thought as the tremor increased its strength and the roof above him started to shatter. A piece of brick nearly fell over his head; the scientist did not even blink. The entire base was collapsing, almost unbelievable but the truth.

The wails of pain from the soldiers arrived to his uncaring ears. Doc, however, did not run or hide, he was aware no one would escape her. His creation was unstoppable when she set her mind on her targets. Instead, he just waited his turn, sitting calmly on his half devastated laboratory.

Memories resurfaced. Thoughts of the events that occurred in his current location months ago.

He remembered the first time they brought her in. Despite the Major's sick inclination for the little bint, Herr Doktor was not impressed at all. What could this woman have that Rip Van Winkle did not? Integral Hellsing was unconscious; his bruised forehead was covered with sweat.

She was so weak.

So… so…_human._

He missed the First Lieutenant; her cheerfulness always brightened his grim days. But she was gone, eaten by the Hellsing's as des todes. Alucard had taken away Rip Van Winkle in retribution; Doc would have his payback over the Hellsing's expense. Rubbing his hands together, Herr Doktor started his examination.

First and foremost, the scientist bound her to the cold laboratory bed, iron shackles held her wrists and ankles. She had already been stripped of her clothes to her white underwear; Max had menaced everyone who laid a finger on his beautiful Fraulein. Doc shuddered of what his leader would do when Integral was ready.

Pushing any emotional thoughts away, Doc refrained to use anaesthesia in her. He had seen the record, Rip had suffered, and the Hellsing would do to. To test her body resistance, Doc applied doses of electroshocks to her central nerves. The knight's body tensed by the electricity rushing inside her system. Not a sound of complaint came from her mouth. He increased the power; the only lingering noise was the buzzing of the shocks.

_Is she still unconscious?_ Doc mused, glancing at the direction of her face. She was not. Integral Hellsing had her jaw clenched, choking her screams. And her eyes… those sapphire orbs were looking at him. It was such a determinate, not even Montana Max could match it. Her silent challenge made him stop the torture for a minute. Her legs and arms were trembling, almost imperceptibly to someone who could not recognize the movements of the muscles. Integral was restraining any visual weakness the best she could afford.

"Vell done, Fraulein," Doc admitted, reaching for a handful of tiny needles. "Nevertheless not good enough to impress me."

The Hellsing did not reply, she merely stared at him with her piercing eyes. He wondered if she could distinguish his form well. After all, according the reports, her eyesight was not good and they had taken her glasses.

Without pretence of gentleness, Doc inserted the needles into her body. Arms, legs, torso, and all spots he deemed worthy to saw. His motions were faster than the human eye, intruding inside her veins and arteries. Scarlet droplets splattered on his face and stained lab coat. His grin widened as he extracted her filthy blood out of her system. When her former bronze skin was as pale as the edelweiss, Doc retired the needles.

Doc inspected his subject once more. Her breathing had become slower, the way her chest raised and fell, and struggling for air indicated she was borderline in her resistance. Her eyes, however, remain unmoved, fixed on him.

"Nothing to say, Fraulein?"

Integral's response was a weak twitch of her upper lip. Was that a smile? Doc was baffled by her behaviour. hought of her as fragile and pathetic but it seemed like he was wrong. Even if her body was easy to break, her spirit kept fighting. More so than Rip herself.

_She's not like her!_ Doc reminded himself furiously. In a fit of rage the scientist grabbed a scalpel as his other hand tore off the brassiere covering her breasts roughly. The cold steel was ready to cut the dark nipple but Doc managed to stop himself when the first trail of blood was spilled. Integral did not shriek, her eyes screamed for her in wrath rather than pain. He could not continue.

He saw her there for the first time. Not as a weak prisoner that he was forced to treat. No. But for her raw potential of how could be she. Of how she really was. Doc could not take his eyes from hers, he was grateful his spectacles hid his longing stare.

"Forgive me, mein Liebeling," he muttered, cleaning the blood with his coat. As his fingers brushed the sensitive breast, Integral let go a gasp, unable to hold her breath. Doc smiled, it was the first time someone felt pleasure under his touch. He thought that he was only able to harm. The scientist realized that he wanted her to enjoy his presence.

Doc appraised her almost nude body for a while. She was like one of those magnificent statues that sculptor made. A diamond in rough. He would polish Integral into perfection. She would be his daughter, his Liebeling. Nothing would be able to hurt her like Rip was harmed. This time it would be different. Leaving his post, Herr Doktor went to his closet and picked up a fresh lab coat. He returned and covered Integral with it.

"Sleep, Liebeling. I'll take care of you," Doc assured her as he applied the anaesthesia inside her system. Quickly, despite battling the effects, Integral drifted into a slumber. Her features relaxed in her sleep, Doc marvelled how innocent she looked. Bending down, he kissed her forehead. "Vhen you awake, you'll feel better."

The following hours, Doc had sealed the doom of the Millennium Group with his handiwork. He wanted her to surpass any of his former children, his failed creations. She would be the one who would defeat Alucard and shall be free from following the Major's commands. The thought of that pig ordering his Liebeling to pleasure him boiled his cold blood. Max would not touch a strand of her hair.

Doc selected the powerful blood sample that Schrodinger had brought to him days ago and injected it through the exact pores where he had extracted hers. He had little time in experimenting with the undead haemoglobin; however the scientist was certain it was strong enough to change Integral. She whimpered in her rest, her muscles tensed when the last drop of the sample was inside her veins. Doc sat beside her, taking the Hellsing's arm to check her pulse. He could notice how it became slower each passing second, until the beat of life ceased to be.

_Now rise and be strong._

Integral started to convulse, her body was shaking violently. Doc stood to place his hands over her shoulders, attempting to hold her still without luck. Giving a banshee shriek, the Hellsing sat up suddenly, grasping for air before resettling on the mattress. Doc was certain her lungs burned, he recalled when his transformation was over. "I told you everything vill be better, Liebeling," Doc husked, caressing her sweaty brow. Her skin was losing warmth quickly, acquiring the coldness proper to corpses. "Allow me make you stronger," he pledged to her, sounding desperate. "No one vill harm you."

Integral glanced towards his face; her eyes still the same intense blue that fascinated him. She appeared like a perfect puppet, one he could only play with. Without preamble, Doc took the Hellsing's silence as her agreement and the experiments started in the depths of his laboratory. They continued for months until one day, she simply vanished without leaving trace.

_The two women of the underworld have taken her away, _Doc thought, miserable at losing his 'baby.' He should have never left her alone. He never abandoned the hope of finding her once more; somehow his child would escape from Hell and return to his waiting arms. He should have expected the current assault to happen."

The incessant screaming ceased replaced by a tune of old that resounded through the empty corridors.

_"Ik bün so olt  
as Böhmer Gold,  
doch dat seih ik taum irsten Mal,  
dat man Bier brugt in Eierschal."_

Doc glanced towards the source of the song, swallowing. He had heard mother sing about it so many times in his childhood. They were the words that the changelings used to say when their 'adoptive' parents discovered them. He spotted his Integral coming closer, her swastika earrings were gone, replaced by silver cross ones. She paused in her path and added:

_"Ik bün so olt  
as Böhmegold  
Ïwer so'n Brugen heww 'k min Dag nich seihn."_

Anger and frustration overwhelmed him. This was his child, his creation. Why was she chanting the changeling's song? "You're my creation..." he stuttered, massaging his temples.

_'Are you so sure Herr Doktor?_' a male voice intruded his thoughts. Doc froze, recognizing Alucard immediately.

"Vhat have you done to her?!" Doc demanded, gritting his teeth in anger. He would not destroy another one. Rip Van Winkle's demise would be avenged.

_'For a genius you're slow to figure out… Tell me do you know of whom was that blood the cat boy collected?'_

Doc's eyes widened in realization. No, no, no, NO! He lowered his lashes, unable to hold the truth of the demon's statement.

_'I taught her those songs. She liked the secret meaning they held.' _

Doc's hands closed into fists. The child of the Devil! Samiel's blood replaced his daughter with a horrible, look alike creature. And it was too late to recover her, the damage was done, and she was a Changeling. The scientist could distinguish Alucard, hidden inside Integral's shadow, two red eyes observing everything from his post. Before he could utter a word towards Integral, a sudden force threw him backwards. His back connected with the steel platform that not long ago he had asserted experiments over the Hellsing. The iron shackles soon closed around his wrists and ankles, effectively trapping him.

_"Ilk bun so lot  
as Boomer Gold,  
doch sonn Brug'n heww ik noch nie seihn."_

With dread, Doc listened the last verse as Integral advanced in his direction. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the oncoming doom. A hand gently stroke his hair, long fingers caressed his strands.

"Sleep, Liebeling. I'll take care of you," Integral husked in a mocking tone, imitating his former speech. "When you awake, you'll feel better." Smirking wickedly, she bent down to kiss Doc's forehead as the tiny needles pierced his skin.

It was Integral's turn to be obsessed with a research subject.

_Ende._


End file.
